The Truth Revealed
by yaoinut
Summary: It's Christmas. Dee goes over to Ryo's house so he isnt lonely. Ryo confesses his feelings for Dee. Will all of Dee's fantasies come true or will Bikky somehow ruin their perfect Christmas? Read and Review.


The Truth Revealed

Melissa: This story takes place during the third volume of FAKE. I know it is a little late for a Christmas story but the idea just popped into my head so I decided to go for it.

Dee: Would you shut up and get on with the story!

Ryo: Dee that was rude and mean.

Melissa: Yeah!

Dee: She is talking too much.

Melissa: If you don't be quite I will write a fanfic where Ryo leaves you and becomes Berkeley's lover.

Dee & Ryo glare at her.

Melissa: Then again maybe not. Here is the story.

Ryo & Dee: Read and Review.

Ryo sat on his parent's bed. He took a sip of his hot chocolate. It was Christmas Eve. He was alone. Bikky was spending Christmas with Carol. He started thinking about the night his parents died. It was Christmas Eve ten years ago. He was 18. He came home from a friend's house and his aunt Ellen told him his parents had been in an accident on their way home. When they reached the hospital it was too late. Ryo's parents were dead. The police surrounded the hospital. He asked his aunt what happened and she told him that their car was shot up. His parents were murdered. It was then he decided he would become a cop and track down the guy that did this.

He spent that Christmas alone. From then on he spent Christmas with his aunt and uncle until now. Now he was alone again. Tears filled his eyes and started to roll down his cheeks. He wished Dee were with him now. He wanted to tell Dee something but he had to work a bank robbery with JJ. Ryo grew jealous at the thought of JJ being near Dee because how much JJ wanted Dee to himself. His jealously faded away and he wiped the tears from his face. He took another sip of his hot chocolate when he heard a knock at the door. He set his cup on the nightstand by the bed. "Come in it's open!"

The door opened and in walked Dee holding a small tree with decorations and what looked to be a bottle of Champaign. "Hey Ryo! I brought over some Champaign and a little Christmas tree. I decorated it myself (I don't remember the exact dialog)." Dee walked over and set the tree on the nightstand and the bottle of Champaign on the floor next to the nightstand. He took off his coat and threw it on a chair. He took off his shoes and put them under the chair. He went and sat next to Ryo on the bed.

"I thought you were working a bank robbery with JJ?" Ryo asked.

"The robber surrendered and was arrested so we got done early. (A.N/ I cant remember what happened exactly.) I decided to come here so you wouldn't be lonely." All of sudden Dee heard a sniffling noise. He looked into Ryo's face and saw tears rolling down his cheeks. "WHOA! Man what the heck! You're CRYING! You're what in your late 20's? Why are you crying and please tell me it's not my fault!"

Ryo started to wipe the tears away. "I'm sorry Dee. It's just…you don't know how happy you made me." Dee looked yet happy. He leaned towards Ryo. "Dee?" Dee licked the tears off of Ryo's cheek. (Melissa: Dee what are you a dog or a human? Dee: Shut up! Melissa giggles) Dee captured Ryo's lips in a sweet kiss. Ryo moaned a little and lay back on the bed so Dee was on top of him. Dee pulled away and smiled down at Ryo who was smiling up at him. Dee looked up and saw snow falling out the window. "It's snowing."

Ryo sat up and looked out the window behind him. It was indeed snowing. "It's beautiful," said Ryo. "Do you hear that? Church bells," said Dee. "It must be midnight. It's Christmas Dee. Merry Christmas." Ryo leaned forward and captured Dee's lips in a sweet chaste kiss. He again laid back on the bed. (A.N/ That was all from the book. Here is where it gets fun and interesting.)

Dee licked Ryo's bottom lip wanting entrance. Ryo happily parted his lips and Dee plunged his tongue inside his hot mouth. Ryo moaned as Dee's tongue explored every inch of his mouth. Dee broke the kiss and looked into Ryo's eyes. "You're being very good tonight." (Dee: Hey that's from the second volume. Melissa: I know. I thought it would go good with this story now please be quiet. Dee: yeah but… Melissa & Ryo: Shut Up! Dee jumps.)

Ryo smiled " I have been doing a lot of thinking lately." Dee became curious. "About what?" "About myself and my feelings towards you," Ryo answered. Dee raised his eyebrow. "Really?" Ryo nods. "Yes, and I finally figured out how I feel. I realized that…that I love you. I love you more than anything." Dee was shocked by this response. He had been waiting a long time(ok maybe not that long) to hear those words but what Ryo did next took the cake. Ryo leaned up and gently nibbled on Dee's ear. He let go and whispered so close to his ear that Dee could feel Ryo's hot breath. "Make love to me Dee."

Dee eyes widen as he looked deep into Ryo's eyes. He would always see confusion and doubt in those beautiful orbs but not this time. This time he saw want, assurance, and most of all love. Dee smiled down at Ryo. He leaned down and placed a sweet loving and wanting kiss on Ryo's lips. Ryo moaned into the kiss.

Outside in the hall 

Bikky and Carol walked by Ryo's room when Bikky heard strange noise coming from inside. "Carol wait." She turned to him. "What is it Bikky?" "You hear that" Both of them put their ears to the door and listened. "Ow! Dee that hurt." (Dee: Whoa! What did I do? Melissa: Tell you later now back to the story. Dee: But… Ryo slaps his hand over Dee's mouth.) "Sorry," said Dee. Bikky stood up. "That's it."

"Bikky, What are you gonna to do?" Carol asked with concern in her voice Bikky didn't answer. He kicked open the door. Dee and Ryo looked in the doorway. "Get off my father you pervert!"

"Father!" Dee, Carol, and Ryo were surprised. Bikky ran toward the two. Ryo yelled "Bikky NO!" TOO LATE!

Bikky kicked Dee in his side. Dee groaned in pain and fell on the bed next to Ryo holding his side. Ryo sat up and turned to Dee. "Dee you ok!" Dee sat up and glared at Bikky. Bikky glared back at him. "Yeah I'm fine. Can I kill the brat?" "No Dee you cant kill him." Ryo turned to look at Bikky. "Why did you do that Bik? Wait why are you here, I thought you were gonna stay with Carol tonight?" "I am. I came back to get my stuff and wish you a Merry Christmas when I walked by your room and heard Mrs. (Dee: MRS! Melissa & Ryo start laughing. Dee growls) Sex Gorilla over here hurt you." Carol was standing beside Bikky by now. She saw a bite mark on Ryo's neck and figured what going on between Dee and Ryo.

"Bikky, Dee didn't hurt me on purpose. It was an accident. I think…" Carol interrupted him. "I think we better go Bikky. Come on." She grabbed Bikky's arm and pulled him to the door. She stopped in the doorway and turned to the two lovers on the bed. "Merry Christmas! Have fun you two." Bikky started to say 'Don't lay a hand on Ryo' but Carol pushed him out the door before he could say and closed the door behind them. Dee and Ryo sat surprised. Dee turned to Ryo. "Think she knows?" Ryo started to rub his neck when he felt the bite mark Dee left. He had noticed Carol staring at his neck. "Yeah she knows." He turned to Dee. "How is your side?"

"It's fine. Bik didn't kick me that hard. He did leave a footprint on my shirt though." Ryo looked at the shirt and sure enough there was a footprint on the side. "Damn brat. I am gonna kill him one day." Ryo giggled slightly at the comment. Dee was always threatening to kill Bikky but he knew he could never do it. Although Dee would never admit it, he liked the boy. "Ryo?" Ryo was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his name. He looked at Dee who now had his shirt off. "Whatcha thinkin about?" Dee asked

"Nothing." Ryo smiled and stared at Dee's muscular chest. "Whatcha starin at?" Dee looked down at his chest looking to see if he had anything on him. He looked back at Ryo. Ryo shrugged. Dee chuckled. He leaned forward and captured Ryo's lips in a sweet loving kiss. Ryo moaned and deepened it wanting to go farther. He again laid back on the bed and Dee got on top of him Dee licked Ryo's bottom lip wanting entry. Ryo smiled and parted his lips. Dee plunged his tongue in and explored Ryo's hot sexy mouth. (Dee: It's getting hot in here! Melissa & Ryo roll their eyes.) Ryo moaned into the kiss as their tongues battled for dominance. Dee broke the kiss leaving Ryo panting with lust. Dee looked into those beautiful chocolate orbs. He could get lost in the swirling abyss of Ryo's eyes. He had one question that wouldn't stop nagging in the back oh mind and summoned up the courage to ask it. "Are you sure you want to do this Ryo?"

Ryo smiled up at Dee. "Yes Dee. 100 sure. I want to prove my love to you. I want to make it up to you for making you wait for me." Dee smiled brightly. He had indeed waited for a while but it was worth it. Dee leaned down and placed a sweet chaste kiss on Ryo's lips. That night all of Dee's fantasies since the first time he met Ryo came true, and all Ryo's doubts and fears left for good as the made slow passionate love as real lovers for the first time. That was one Christmas they would never forget.

Melissa: Done. Hope you enjoyed it. What did you two think about it?

Ryo: "I thought it was good despite the interruptions." Looks in Dee's direction.

Dee: What? So I had some questions big deal. Speaking of which, what did I do to hurt Ryo in that one scene?

Melissa: You where biting down on Ryo's neck leaving a "love bite" as you call it and you bit down a little too hard.

Ryo blushes a little.

Melissa: Ryo why you blushin?

Ryo shakes his head

Dee turns and smiles at him. "You're cute when you blush like that."

Ryo's blush gets brighter. All goes quiet. Too quiet.

Melissa: Ok it is way too quiet for me. Review please. I'm gonna go watch tv.

Ryo & Dee: Thanx for reading. Bye.


End file.
